Chocolate Temptations
by gerbilion
Summary: this is what late night visits endup as where severus and lucius are concernedWARNING SLASH


CHOCOLATE TEMPTATIONS

(Sev POV)

I paced my rooms looking at the clock every two minutes. When was Lucius going to get here? My mouth watered at the mental image of Luce, it had been too long since we'd been together. I felt the familiar tightness in my pants, not for the first time today. The familiar tingle across my skin told my he was close. The only thing stopping me from stalking him out was that I'm the 'had no feelings for others' Snape and if someone saw us it would be humiliating.

(Luce POV)

I opened the door to Sev's rooms and braced myself for him to pounce on me, but he was stalking the other way. I slid in and closed the door quietly behind me. I lent on it. When he turned around he pounced and purred, brushing across me.

"About time you got here Luce" he snarled before pushing me hard against the door, kissing me feverently.

"I've been away far too long" I murmured brushing my lips across his.

"Kiss me properly, I've been fighting a hard on all day because of you" Sev moaned, purring each syllable.

I groaned. The mental image teasing me near extremes "now that's mean"

"I haven't started being mean to you yet" his lips brushing over my ear.

I growled at him "you're over dressed for this company, again" I whispered moaning at the sight of luscious body being revealed, bit by bit. Surprisingly he was more musculare then the last time we'd met late at night, which was too long ago.

"Follow me" Sev murmured, kissing me lightly before walking over to a painting and opening it to the passage within. I couldn't help but follow him w, watching the light play over his skin and the dragon tattooed on his back. Sev walked around a corner and threw a glance back at me raising an eyebrow at where my gaze was centred, on his ass.

He kept walking; I quickened my pace to keep his body in sight. I walked into a room; more accurately a sinful bedroom. The door swung shut behind me and I felt Sev's hands rubbing my back

" your over dressed for this company" h purred next to my ear, His hands coming around to my belt buckle, his exquisite touch firing my desire as he slowly undressed me.

"Get on the bed" he whispered, his lips skimming the shell of my ear, giving me a gentle push in the direction of the bed.

I slowly walked over there, my mind going down all sorts of sinful paths. I moved my body into the middle of the bed and looked over at Sev. He nodded and prowled over to the foot of the bed and ran his eyes up and down my body before frowning then bending down and drawing some chains.

I bit back a moan and gasped as I felt Sev's slender fingers and then the cold metal click round my ankles, spreading my legs and straightening them. Sev crawled up his bed and straddled my waist and bended forward to chain my arms.

"Look at me" he said, an undertone of desire in his voice.

I looked into those eyes, darker then the sky that held warmth in them and a glint of wickedness.

"You ready for the next step?" he asked and moved, sliding his hips lower and rolling to the side, his lips now brushing mine.

"Ready for whatever you've got" I replied determined not to let him get the upper hand yet.

"Good" he purred, kissing me lightly

He got off the bed and grasped his wand, muttered a spell and I felt my awareness of him heighten and fire race through my veins, shivers wracking my body and heading to my groin. Then Sev cast another spell, I couldn't tell what it did. Sev reached out and ran his hand slowly down the inside of my arm. I cried out in ecstasy.

(Sev's POV)

I smiled when I heard Luce cry out, the sound heading straight to my already aching erection. I don't think he knows the other spell I used on him. I smiled wider as I remembered the body potion I made. I silently called it to me, undoing the jar and grabbing the brush, I dipped it in the chocolate and ran the brush down the center of his chest as loud moans spilled from those luscious lips.

(Luce POV)

The brush felt smooth gliding down my chest. I'd felt the tell-tale tingling at the base of my spine but the feeling only grew and I realized what spell Sev had used on me, one that had made it impossible for me to come, until he let me. I growled at him but it sounded more like a throaty purr. He smirked and moved into the middle of the bed again and lay down beside me, pressing his body to mine. More spasms of pleasure racing through me.

"Sev" I gasped, my eyes narrowing at his dancing black ones.

"Need to come yet?" he purred, his head bending towards the chocolate smeared on my chest.

"No" I gritted out, trying to hold back the scream of obsanitys threatening to spill from my mouth. I moaned loudly when Sev's tongue touched the skin on my chest.

"Merlin" I breathed shakily

Sev continued is chocolate trail and made sure he didn't miss one little flake or smear. I couldn't hold back my moans and groans of appreciation and pleasure. His head rose and he looked straight into my eyes, licking his lips teasingly.

"Mercy Sev" I groaned almost in pain with pleasure.

"Really?" he purred, sliding up my chest so his breath caressed my lips.

I just thrust my hips up begging to have some friction against my straining erection.

I just nodded the capability of speech gone. I heard him mutter a spell and I arched and growled when I felt his hand at the base of me stopping me from coming quickly. I glared at him and spasmed in pleasure when I felt wet heat surround me.

"Merlin" I hocked out

I shuddered and came hard and slumped back onto the mattress. I opened my eyes to see Sev licking his lips and wiping his chin.

I looked him over. His cock was jutting out. I wanted to touch him so much that I momentarily forgot I am chained and pulled hard. The chains rattled announcing their presence and that I couldn't break them

WILL ONLY BE CONTINUED IF I GET MORE IDEAS.


End file.
